Apropos For Emmalee
Oh, pardon me, I didn’t mean to startle you at your work. It is just that I so seldom have visitors, and it does get a little lonely being all by myself here in this large house. I was wondering if you could take a moment to step into my parlor and share a cup of tea with me? I knew from the way you entered that you thought this house was deserted. The unkempt yard and the paint peeling off the wood do give that sort of impression. And all that Spanish moss hanging from the trees give this place a haunted look, don’t you think? It’s lost a little of its antebellum charm. It’s just I don’t go out very much any more – the modern world is far too daunting. People are so rude anymore, and everyone and everything seem to rush right by without a moment’s pause. You cannot even cross the street without risking life and limb. My children come by every now and then to bring me necessities. Unfortunately, they, too, are caught by the hustle of the modern city. They visit so seldom. Please, won’t you join me in the other room? I’ve brought out the good china and silverware. You’ll kindly excuse the dust everywhere, I haven’t had a servant here in I don’t know how long. I appreciate your kindness and understanding in overlooking such an offense to your sensibilities. Those qualities are sadly lacking in many people nowadays. Thank you so much for indulging the fancies of an elderly lady. Now that this is a social occasion, I feel we should introduce ourselves. I am Miss Emmalee Dunoir. And you are?… Butch. Butch…? Er-Smith. Well, Mr. Er-Smith, welcome to my chateau. No, in case you were wondering, there was never a Mr. Dunoir. My children, the dears, were all adopted over the years. Ah, so you admire the delicacy of the bone china teacup… isn’t it wonderful how something that looks so fragile can be so enduring? Care for a lump of sugar or two? Unfortunately, I don’t have any cream to offer to you. I just don’t entertain often, and cream doesn’t keep forever. I’m sorry if the tea seems a bit tepid – silver just doesn’t hold the heat. Yes, naturally, it is sterling silver. I know it may be difficult to tell the quality with all that tarnish marring its beauty. I really must get someone to handle all the things that have been let slide. It’s just that when you get to be my age, one has better things to do with one’s time rather than wasting it on endless, repetitive chores. Am I wearing rubies? No, of course not. The necklace and earrings are garnet and silver. They were quite popular for informal get-togethers in the Victorian era. I suppose these baubles are valuable as antiques, yes. But I’d never wear my good jewelry for casual occasions. Rather a pity, I do not know if I will ever get the opportunity to wear them again… You would like to see my collection of jewelry? Perhaps a little later, if we find time for it. The silver is badly tarnished, but fortunately, gold and gemstones retain their glory once the dust is removed. You’d never know it to see me the way I am right now, but I was once the “Dark Belle of New Orleans” in certain circles of the city. That, of course, was before I retired to the serenity of this estate. Now, now, there is no reason to act impatient—you and I are not going anywhere this evening. We will be spending quite a bit of time together from now on, so why rush this first meeting? Yes, I realize that you came here to rob me. Why else would you enter a stranger’s abode in the middle of the night without first knocking at the door? However, I’m quite willing to overlook such a breach in proper behavior on your part. After all, we might never have met otherwise. Don’t ever use that sort of language in my presence again. It may be ‘all the kick’ in the outside world, but here we will maintain civilities. My, you are tall and well-muscled, perhaps even attractive in a brutish sort of way. You can’t physically intimidate me, though. Nor did I give you permission to approach me like that. I would not try it if I were you… I’m sorry, did I break that? Let me see… no, I didn’t think that I was that rough on you. You’ll be fine in a few days. Now, let me kiss it and make it all better. No, no, don’t try to escape. It will be all right; you have nothing to fear. This won’t hurt at all. In fact, it will feel very, very good. Just let me put my arms around you. It will be so good to hold your warm body against mine. I do get so cold at times. Oh, my appearance disturbs you, is that it? My wrinkled countenance, my sagging flesh, my dry, sere lips don’t appeal to your image of feminine beauty? I remind you too much of the grave, perhaps. Or is it my dusky skin and my African heritage that offends your lily-white, Confederate-flag-waving sensibilities? Don’t worry, dear. Those little things won’t matter to you soon. Silly boy, you don’t need to be so upset. I don’t intend to kill you. I need someone to take care of this place again. There are so many minor chores you could do for me. And believe me, you will enjoy doing them. You’ll do anything for me. Anything for the touch of my fangs against your neck, the ecstasy of my kiss. All it takes is one little bite. You call that slavery? Boy, you don’t know nothing about Slavery! Slaves hate their masters. Slaves would do anything for the power to dominate their masters. They’d even be willing to compromise their eternal soul in order to get their revenge. I should know… But you shall be my servant. You will love me. You will absolutely adore me for as long as you live… https://web.archive.org/web/20041208235635fw_/http://transolar.com/TSapropos.html Category:Articles (HTBAH)